


Mistake

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 12 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Mistake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

For the first time, Zuko notices the intricate design on the hem of his new Fire Lord robes; the way the fabric has been carefully pierced at exact intervals, the way the gold thread compliments the dark red background.

Then, he figures he can no longer avoid her face.

Her blue eyes look watery, twice betrayed. She is lovelier than he remembered. “I thought we at least had a chance…”

His chest aches. Guilt, fear and something else. Longing. He wishes she had never left his side after the battle with Azula. “It was never more than that for us.”


End file.
